


Make a Wish

by Kat_van_Lee



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bring back the 2000's, Davenzi, First Meetings, M/M, Matteo is one confused puppy, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_van_Lee/pseuds/Kat_van_Lee
Summary: Matteo hasst Treffen, Streiche waren in der Grundschule vielleicht mal cool und er hat ganz bestimmt keinen Bock an einem Freitag nach 20 Uhr noch in der Schule abzuhängen.Aber vielleicht kommt ja alles ganz anders ...Oder auch: Freitag, 15.03.2019, und was an diesem Abend aus Sicht von Matteo geschehen ist.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Make a Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133847) by [Kat_van_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_van_Lee/pseuds/Kat_van_Lee)



> Hallo alle miteinander!
> 
> Ja, richtig geschaut. Diesmal kein Love is Madness-Post, sondern etwas Brandneues!  
> Der Clip gestern hat mir so gut gefallen, dass ich direkt inspiriert war, ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben.  
> #Davenzi is real! ♥  
> Ich freu mich so auf die anderen Folgen der Staffeln!!! Es ist bisher so gut!!  
> Viel Spaß hiermit. Es ist nur kurz und messy, aber ich hoffe, dass es trotzdem gefällt :)

**Freitag, 15.03.2019, 20:30 Uhr**

Der Regen prasselt unaufhörlich gegen die Fenster des Theaterprobenraums. Die Schüler um mich herum reden aufgeregt miteinander, sagen wie ach so sehr sie sich auf das Abistreich-Treffen freuen. Tolle Idee hier, tolle Idee da.

Und dann bin da ich. Ich sitze in der Mitte des Raums und wünschte einfach nur, dass ich jetzt wo ganz anders sein könnte. Weit weg von hier, weit weg von all dem Nonsense.

Warum bin ich überhaupt hier? Ich hasse Treffen, Streiche waren in der Grundschule vielleicht mal cool und ich hab ganz bestimmt keinen Bock an einem Freitag nach 20 Uhr noch in der Schule abzuhängen. Freitag ist Hightag! Womit hab ich das verdient?

Naja okay, die Sache mit dem Gras geht auf meine Kappe, schon klar. Ich hab schließlich das Zeug bei der Party in Amiras Tasche gesteckt, aber trotzdem. Wieso kann sie mir das nicht einfach so zurückgegeben, wie 'ne ganz normale Person?

Nicht, dass ich jetzt Angst hätte, dass Abdi mich nachts im Schlaf ermordet – er erinnert eh mehr an 'ne Schildkröte als 'nen Tiger – aber er ist nun mal mein Freund und ich will nicht, dass er jetzt Ärger bekommt, nur weil ich Panik geschoben habe und das Gras wie so ein Uri Geller-Praktikant am ersten Tag hab verschwinden lassen.

Amira wirft mir von der Bühne her provokante Blicke zu. Neben ihr steht Kiki und versucht sich selbst zu beruhigen. Wetten, das geht daneben?

„Wo sind sie?“, formt Amira mit ihren Lippen und ich hebe nur die Schultern, weil ich selbst keine Ahnung habe, wo die Jungs stecken. Kann ich doch nix dafür, dass sie mal wieder zu spät sind.

Seufzend greife ich in meine Hosentasche und hole meine Handy hervor. Vielleicht haben sie ja im Chat geantwortet.

Super. Echt geil. Immer dann, wenn ich sie mal brauche, machen sie einen Bogen um mich. Oder im Fall von Jonas: Machen mit jemand anders rum.

„Wie wäre es mit 90's-Fashion? Oder wir können Flashmob tanzen?“, fragt Kiki aufgeregt in die Runde. Echt süß, dass sie sich für die Sache so einsetzt, aber gleichzeitig könnte ich die ganze Zeit mit den Augen rollen. Flashmobs? Der Scheiß war 2007 mal angesagt zusammen mit Fall Out Boy und Panic! At The Disco, aber wer macht sowas heute noch?

„Wir könnten auch noch Lehrer umarmen … oder uns.“

Was? Okay, shit. Ich bin raus.

Ich beobachte, wie sie sich langsam zu einem Kreis formieren und versuche währenddessen unauffällig zur Tür zu kommen, die gerade meinen einzigen sicheren Ausweg in die Freiheit darstellt. Kaum habe ich es in den Flur geschafft und die Tür so leise wie möglich hinter mir geschlossen, atme ich erleichtert auf. Das war echt knapp. Was ging da drinnen bitte ab? Wenn ich das den Jungs erzähl, glaubt mir doch wieder keiner.

Gerade drehe ich mich herum und gehe ein paar Schritte, als mir jemand entgegenkommt, und mein Herz für einen kurzen Moment fast stehenbleibt. Der schwarzhaarige Junge, den ich am Montag auf dem Schulflur im oberen Stockwerk schon mal gesehen habe, läuft an mir vorbei. Wie damals schaue ich ihm auch jetzt hinterher. Er trägt wieder seine Kopfhörer und ein Outfit ganz in schwarz. Vielleicht würden ihm die Flashmobs mit Emo-Musik ja gefallen. Thnks fr th Mmrs.

Ich weiß nicht, woher ich den Mut nehme, aber bevor er die Türklinke herunterdrücken kann sage ich: „Ähm … ich würd da nicht reingehen.“

Und so fängt alles an. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch und der gemeinsamen Übereinkunft, dass Händchenhalten eher blöd ist, lade ich ihn auf 'nen Joint im Keller ein und finde so heraus, dass er jemanden umgebracht hat und deswegen umziehen und untertauchen musste. (Ernsthaft: What the fuck?) Aber das wichtigste, was ich bis dahin gelernt habe: Seinen Namen. Er ist nicht mehr länger „der Typ vom Schulflur“. Er ist nicht mehr länger nur irgendwer. Er ist jetzt David.

„Du hast da 'ne Wimper“, sagt er und fast hätte ich es nicht mitbekommen, so verloren bin ich in seinen braunen Augen.

Vorsichtig berühre ich die Haut unter meinem Auge und halte wenig später die Wimper zwischen meinen Fingern. Sie ist klein und man kann sie kaum erkennen, aber sie ist auf jeden Fall da und so zerbrechlich wie mein Herz, das nach all den Jahren Wunden davongetragen hat.

„Kann ich mir jetzt was Cooles wünschen?“

Einfach mal für mehr als 3 Minuten glücklich zu sein? Mal nicht an Jonas denken zu müssen und wie jeder seiner One Night Stands meinem Herz einen weiteren Stich versetzt? Dass Sara mir endlich aufhört diese peinlichen Bilder zu schicken, die ich eh kaum anschau? Dass ich herausfinde, was ich wirklich will?

„Und was da genau?“, fragt David am Joint ziehend.

„Weiß nicht.“ Ich zucke mit den Schulter und betrachte meine Sneaker. „Ne Weltreise? New York, Hawaii, Paris.“

Er lacht. „Übertreib mal nicht, das ist nur 'ne Wimper.“

Dann reicht er mir den Joint und ich nehme auch einen Zug.

„Und was ist dann drin?“, frage ich ihn, den ausgeblasenen Rauch vor mir betrachtend.

„Hab gehört Marzahn, Zehlendorf und Neukölln sollen mit den richtigen Leuten auch ganz schön sein“, erwidert er grinsend und ich komm nicht umhin es ihm gleichzutun.

Wir schauen einander an und ich lasse meinen Blick über seine feinen Züge wandern. Perfekt geschwungene Augenbrauen, Septum-Piercing, leicht gelocktes Haar und ein Lächeln, für das andere morden würden? Sign me the fuck up. Wieso konnte er nicht schon früher seine Eltern umbringen und hierherziehen?

Gerade will ich ihn nach seiner alten Schule fragen, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts Sara mit einem breiten Grinsen neben mir steht. Jackpot. Nicht.

„Hey, na? Keinen Bock auf Abistreich?“

Eher keinen Bock auf dich und die Verrückten da oben. Aber das kann ich ja jetzt schlecht sagen. Stattdessen gebe ich ihr widerwillig einen Kuss.

Wie aufs Stichwort reicht David den Joint an Sara weiter und sieht mich dann wieder an, um sich mit einem letzten kurzen Lächeln zu verabschieden.

„Ich muss dann auch los. Bis dann.“

Ich hab nicht mal die Chance etwas zu erwidern, so schnell ist er aus dem Keller verschwunden.

„Das ist er“, sagt Sara und wendet sich aufgeregt mir zu.

„Wer?“, frage ich.

„Na, der Typ, auf den Leonie steht.“

Erst realisiere ich gar nicht, was sie damit meint, aber dann kommt mir das Gespräch von gestern wieder in den Sinn. Fuck. David ist der Typ aus dem Sport-LK?

Ich bringe den Joint an meine Lippen und nehme einen Zug. Fast muss ich grinsen, so bescheuert ist es. Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Leonie und ich immer auf dieselben Typen stehen? Erst Jonas und jetzt David? Man sollte uns bei einer Zombieapokalypse niemals in denselben Raum nur mit Jungs stecken. Das gäbe ein Blutbad à la _Game of Thrones_. Und wie wir alle wissen, überlebt am Ende keiner.

Ich atme den Rauch langsam wieder aus und sehe zur Decke herauf, an der eine einzelne blinkende Neonröhre hängt und die Wände rundherum in grelles weißes Licht taucht.

„Ich glaube, das ist jemand anderes.“ Das ist nicht Leonie. Das bin ich.

Später laufe ich mit Sara zur S-Bahn-Station und glücklicherweise muss sie eine andere Verbindung als ich nehmen. Noch mehr Gerede über ihre beste Freundin und ihren Fast-Schon-Freund hätte ich auch nicht ausgehalten.

„Wir sehen uns“, sage ich und will mich schon abwenden, als Sara nach meinem Arm greift.

„Wollen wir uns am Wochenende gar nicht treffen?“

Ich überlege kurz, was am besten als glaubwürdige Ausrede durchgeht.

„Morgen treff ich mich mit den Jungs und am Sonntag wollte ich meine Mum mal besuchen.“

Die Mum-Karte zieht immer, egal was ist.

„Oh okay, na dann.“ Enttäuscht lässt sie meinen Arm wieder los und winkt mir noch schnell zu, bevor sie im Waggon der S7 verschwindet und mit ihr auch meine Gedanken an sie.

Ich setze mich auf die Bank am gegenüberliegenden Gleis und hole meine Handy hervor. Spotify ist offen und ich tippe etwas in die Suchleiste, was auch schnell erfolgreich ist. Irgendwo in meiner Jacke hab ich doch noch Kopfhörer, oder? Kaum habe ich sie gefunden und entknotet (das passiert jedes verdammte Mal), stecke ich mir die In-Ears rein, drücke auf „Play“ und schließe bereits nach den Anfangsakkorden die Augen.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wait)_  
_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_  
 _In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

Ich blende meine gesamte Umgebung aus, lasse sogar die S-Bahn vorüberziehen, die ich eigentlich nehmen könnte, und das Einzige, was ich vor meinen inneren Augen sehe, ist Davids Lächeln, als er mir vorhin so voller Freude von Detroit erzählt hat.

_One night and one more time_   
_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great_   
_He tastes like you, only sweeter._

([Fall Out Boy- Thnks fr th Mmrs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onzL0EM1pKY))

Kurz bevor das Lied vorbei ist, öffne ich die Augen wieder und ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen.  
Mein Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was ich herausfinden kann.

Mission **DaWeed** **™** hat begonnen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Na, wer ist auch bereit für Projekt DaWeed™? :D
> 
> Lasst mich in den Kommis wissen, ob dieser One Shot wirklich ein One Short Wonder war, oder ob #Davenzi bald zusammen eine Weltreise nach Neukölln antreten sollten!


End file.
